rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuffie Kisaragi
Yuffie is a secret playable character from Final Fantasy VII by Square-enix. She is a rebellious and cocky tomboy. Yuffie desires to restore her homeland Wutai to the glorious nation it was before being conquered by Shinra Electric Power Company. History Yuffie has a cocky, proud, brash personality, and at times can be aggressive. Yuffie is a bit of a tomboy and acts unashamedly towards her goals. She has a tendency to bestow honorific titles on herself such as "Great Ninja Yuffie" and "The Single White Rose of Wutai." She even states that everyone is "dyin' to talk to a babe like her." Despite being the daughter of Wutai's leader, Godo Kisaragi, Yuffie has little tolerance for tradition and is highly rebellious to Wutai's old-fashioned ways, which lead to her clashing with her father. Despite this, she is not at all averse to heroics and is a reliable ally and caring friend. Yuffie originally appeared in Final Fantasy VII as one of the secret characters. The player could find her in various forests in the world map. She would join the party if the player chose the right answers after defeating her until she decided to join the party. Later on, Yuffie stole the party's Materia when they entered Wutai where they must chase her and save her from Don Corneo before she returned them. Yuffie had proven herself to her father by beating the bosses of Wutai's Five Story Pagoda and her father began to understand the reasoning behind her position. Being an optional character, Yuffie is not included in the game's ending FMV, though she can still be used in the Final Dungeon at the Northern Crater and the final battle with Sephiroth. It is later explained that she and Vincent were absent from the Highwind after the final battle because they went to Midgar to help evacuate the citizens and Shinra personnel before Meteor hit. After placing an injured Rufus Shinra aboard a helicopter, Yuffie warned Vincent to be careful in his search of the Mako Cannon. She later saved him as the building collapsed from a lightning strike. Role in Rakenzarn Yuffie appears in the game as a recruitable party member. She can be found at the Da'fur Region as early as Chapter 6. Deep in the Blissing Forest near the elf village, players will find an enemy light that's very different than the others in the area (it's purple colored). When players approach it, they will engage in battle with the Mysterious Ninja. Players must defeat the Mysterious Ninja in 10 turns or else she'll flee. After defeating the Mysterious Ninja, it's revealed to be Yuffie in disguise. What follows is depending on the player's alignment. If the player's alignment is Chaotic, Yuffie begins to flirt with Kyuu and explains that she has heard about him and his brigade. She automatically joins the brigade. If the player's alignment is either Neutral or Lawful, Yuffie will start to rant and taunting Kyuu for a rematch. The player then must choose the following choices in the dialogue tree: *Nope, not interested. *Oh, please don't hurt me. *Hold on a sec. *Of course. Choosing the correct answers will gain Yuffie's trust and she joins the brigade. The wrong answers, on the other hand, will have Yuffie steal 90 Gs from Kyuu and flee. Should the player fail, they just need to leave the area and return to find the purple light again, though they have to fight the Mysterious Ninja all over again. Yuffie is a combination of Fragile Speedster and Gradual Grinder. As a ninja, she is very fast and has fairly good evasion points, allowing her to evade enemy attacks. Yuffie is armed with many wind spells and, despite wielding a large shuriken weapon, twin blade skills. She is also capable of poisoning the enemies and inflicting Weaken ailment. Since her primary element is Wind, she is strongly resistant with wind attacks. It goes the same with poison-based attacks. Her major weakness is any Earth element attacks and her fairly weak defense. Her other weaknesses are her vulnerability to status reduction and Stun ailment. Date She is one of the fifteen potential romance interests. In order to unlock her Date scenario, players must return to Kyuu's room at nighttime. What follows is a series of cutscenes where Yuffie intends to mug Kyuu, but fails. Afterwards, you'll be given two choices. Choose the first option. *There's another reason. *You should get some rest. Kyuu will then say that he knows her goal from the first time they met. Unfortunately, Yuffie hardly believes him so she asks him a question: "Why do I steal?" You'll be given three more choices. Choose the first option. *For your home. *For your father. *For yourself. Selecting the correct choices will win Yuffie's heart. Trivia *The way to recruit Yuffie is very similar to the mention from her game, Final Fantasy VII. Yuffie's Party Usage Favorite Sometimes Rarely Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Date Character Category:Party Member